sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shunt the owl
"Time is precious, so let's start the show!" -Shunt the owl Shunt the owl ''' is the carefree leader of the ''team adventure. ''He has robotic arms to defend himself. Shunt seems to be the quietest member of the team Adventure, he rarely has to fight and can be insecure when he attacks Story Unlike other birds on earth, Shunt is a direct descendant from the ancient babyolonians. Shunt is descendant of those babylonians who decided to stay on their homeworld. Shunt grew up in his homeworld until he was 4 years old, when he and his parents were sent for the first time to explore planet Earth and search other babylonians. Their main mission is to stay on Earth to raise Shunt as a "human being". As a result for Shunt's interest on lightnings, he started to make experiment with this energy. He did one of these experiments during a lightning storm, but he was hit by a lightning, letting his arms and feet unmobile. Using babylonian technology, his parents replaced his arms and feet with mechanical arms and metallic talons with thrusters. To avoid more electrical accident, his parents gave him an electric terminal on his body and a 16 volt battery on his back, with two powerful lightning rods. Since then, Shunt is known as a "cyborg owl". Years later, he met Flash the hedgehog and Happy the wolf, creating the team adventure Personality Often, Shunt has an incosistent behavior, since he wants to adapt better to the situations, Normally, he may look serious, and will avoid any long conversation with people he doesn't know. When he has a chance, Shunt acts in a more eccentric way, making everything he needs to keep entertained those who surround him (occasionally, calling those who surround him "the audience"). He always tries to be positive and makes an effort to find a reason to smile, but he has a great temperament. Despite being temperamental, Shunt has a great interest on Earth's living beings and strongly believes every living being diserves a chance to live a happy life, which leads him to solve every problem in a pacific form. Although, he sometimes makes fun of other's bad luck, but only if he thinks it's fair to do so He is always following one rule: "a man's garbage is another's treasure", because he is always attentive for things people no longer want. Abilities and weakness '''Electrokinesis: His notorious ability. With this power, Shunt can shoot thunders, absorb electricity, create electro-balls, generate electricity or overload many objects an persons. He was often seen playing with his own electricity. Electricity can't hurt him due to the electrical wiring system inside his body and the battery on his back, which helps him to avoid overloads Air Bounce: Shunt can jump in the form of a ball and destroy or bounce in many objects or the air, in a breakout style. He learned this ability by his love for the breakout arcade game. Flying drill: '''When Shunt is flying, he starts to spin in the air to form a drill. With this ability, he can drill almost every surface. '''Thunder drill: '''This is the same as the Flying drill, but in this attack, he creates an electric shield. When he hit something, he forms a great electricity explosion. '''Hook gun: He can use his arms and hands as a hook, which he uses to attack enemies or to get to a place quickly without using his thrusters. Magnetic Levitation: Shunt can make magnetic fields to levitate briefly over metals or magnets. Useful to float at a short hegiht He has robotic arms, however, these are designed to conduct electricity, which makes him very weak. He's very slow and the water electrocutes him. The fire and the heat can also hurt him severely Appearance Shunt is a light brown owl, with dark brown lines and a light orange tail. The feathers on his head make a long fringe. He has medium ear tufts. Shunt has greyish green eyes with black stripes around them. His chest is covered by white feathers and dark brown stripes. His hands are white with green fingers and what seems to be a green bracelets with blue lines. He wears white shoes, covered by green sheath and a pair of cyan translucent cloth. In his back, there is a gray backpack that works as battery. In this backpack, Shunt has his two lightningrods History of the character Shunt is originated from another fan character named "Mers the hedgehog" created by Pablo_Elias . Mers was planned to have an owl partner. His original name was "Benson the owl", but when Mers was forgotten in 2012, the idea of an owl character remained as a concept. In the year 2014, the idea of a fan character was used again. This time resulting in Keyboard the owl. His name was a reference to his skills in technology. Months later, Keyboard was redeisgned. In november, the third design of Keyboard was made, which featured new gloves in his desgin, named "Cyber gloves". A fourth design of him with wings was made along with an alternate version of him. The last redeisgn of Keyboard was very different from the original idea. Since then, the alternate version (which was similar to the second design) was turned into the main version that is today. The name "Keyboard" was no longer related to his appearence, personality or skills, so the search of a new name started. In july 31 of 2015, the name Keyboard was replaced by "shunt". * He has an unknwon last name. * in electronics, Shunt is a device wich allows electric current to pass around another point in a circuit. * When the name of the character was changed from Keyboard to Shunt, other names (also electrical terms) were considered. These names were: *# Alkali the owl *# Anode the owl *# Ampere the owl *# Diode the owl *# Burden the owl *# Circuit the owl *# Lightning the owl *# Transcient the owl *# Argon the owl *# Ballast the owl *# Current the owl *# Flow the owl *# Flux the owl *# Joule the owl *# Relay the owl *# Tracer the owl * Shunt is a horned owl and eagle owl hybrid * Shunt's lightningrods reacts with his emotions * Shunt rarely uses his lightningrods to attack * Shunt is enough aggressive to attack when he is mad * Shunt hates when someone touches his tail Theme songs Gallery Shunt & jet.png|Shunt and Jet the hawk P15-06-15 16.55.jpg|Shunt's first design (Keyboard the owl) Keyboard.jpg|Keyboard's second design Keyboard(with glasses).png|Keyboard's third design Keyboardart2.png|Keyboard's fourth design Shunt the owl.png|Shunt's current design Category:Male Category:Good Category:Birds Category:Electric Powers Category:Owls Category:Other